12 Inches of Snow
by 321iloveyou123
Summary: After coming to the decision of giving up on her feelings, Tifa returns home after a few months due to a misunderstanding concerning Cloud. But coming home may not have been the best choice if forgetting him was what she what striving to achieve...
1. A Glass Half Empty

_Note: Taro is a completely made up character by me! :P everyone else is from ffvii_

_Just who do you think you are?" Tifa cried, slamming her cup on to the table, "I swear, you drive me crazy sometimes." _

_"Me? I've been waiting for you all this time, yet you refuse to even look at me," Cloud said, staring down at what was left of the water in his now half empty cup, "Do you realize how long it's been since I last saw you?"_

_  
__"What are you talking about? Saying things like that...as if we were together. I hate you," Tifa shot her childhood friend an indignant glare and stormed out of the room, cup in hand._

_  
__"Like I didn't already know that," Cloud sighed, smiling sadly to himself.__  
_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_  
__"Thanks Barret I really appreciate the help," Tifa said, carrying a large crate of beers into the basement of her bar._

_"Yeah don't mention it. I was starting to worry about Cloud. With you gone, Cloud, he--"_

_"Oh look, there's Taro. Thanks for your help, I'll see you tomorrow Barret!"_

_"But Tifa," Barret looked uneasy, "Ughh fine. Don't listen. This isn't even any of my business." Barret turned his gaze down towards his feet. "Damn Cloud." He muttered under his breath—too quiet for Tifa to hear. He looked up at his friend and ruffled his large bronze hand through her hair. "Just remember, tonight. Seven-thirty. 7__th__ Heaven. Basement. Be there, don't forget!" _

_Tifa gave him a reassuring smile, "Yeah yeah I'll be there. It's in my own bar anways so I think I should be able to remember." She gave Barret a smack on the back and pushed him towards his truck. "Send Marlene my love!" Tifa watched as Barret got into his truck and drove off into the distance. _

_She could feel the pain that she had been dreading ever since the day everyone went their own separate ways inching its way back into her heart._

_She was alone._

_Or maybe not._

_"Hey there, Miss, it's been a while," a voice said behind Tifa's back, "I don't recall you ever being this tall."_

_"Taro! But... I thought you over there.. wait. What?" Tifa jumped in shock, "You haven't changed a bit! Come here!" Tifa wrapped Taro up in her arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Taro blushed and took a step back._

_  
__"As soon as I heard you were back in town, I worked as fast as I could just so that I could come visit..." he smiled and looked up at the sky, " the sky... it's pretty nice tonight, isn't it?" _

_  
__"Yeah...just like I remembered it. Well, it's been a while, how has everyone been?" Tifa said taking a look up at the sky as well._

_  
__"Everyone's been good. I've been getting by, but I've missed you! And Cloud, he... well... you know," Taro paused, suddenly uneasy, "he....." he paused fiddling with the tip of his shirt, "you were wrong about him you know... you shouldn't jump to conclusions. But it's okay Tifa, because I'm here for you, you know that right?" Taro forced a smile._

_  
__"What are you saying? Geez Taro you're just so silly sometimes." No. No matter what anyone said, nothing could possibly make things right again. Tifa tried hard to hold back her tears, but to no avail. A tear managed to escape from her eye, and was soon followed after by others. _

_  
__"Tifa, come on don't cry. Just smile for me, okay?" Taro grabbed her in his arms and gave her a tight squeeze. _

_  
__"How can I not cry? After what he did....I couldn't possibly forgive him. I hate him. I really do." ___

_From his bedroom window, Cloud watched as Tifa cried, the tears running in endlessly across her face._

_*__ * * * * * * * * * * * * * *__  
_  
"Ouch!" Tifa exclaimed, wipping her hand away from the boiling tea pot, "Oww oww oww"

Taro got up out of his seat and ran over to Tifa's side,"Let me see" he took Tifa's hand in his and examined it closely.

"It's not too bad," He said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Tifa looked down at the floor, suddenly embarrassed, "Yeah it doesn't h--"

Before she could finish her sentence, Taro brought her finger up to his lips...into his mouth...

"Taro!" she yelled, taking a few steps back, "what are you doing?" Tifa laughed. She could feel his tongue brushing against her skin...back and forth...

She flushed a deep red.

Taro returned her finger and gave her one of his "killer Taro smiles"

"There, now it shouldn't hurt anymore"

"It didn't hurt to begin with," Tifa said, jerking her hand away from within his grasp. What was wrong with him? The last time she saw him, Taro. was just a shy little boy who would never think of getting close to anyone. Silly little Taro...always afraid of making any sort of physical contact... Tifa smiled at the memory.

"Oh please, don't even try to act all tough, Miss Lockhart, 'cause I could tell that really hurt." He gazed down at her, a smirk plastered across his face.

"Heh are you saying I'm just some baby who needs to be taken care of by you?" She cocked her head to one side and stared at him from the corner of her eyes. "Well I'll have you know, mister, that I'm completely capable of taking care of myself."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"I'm not so sure I believe that."

"Well then that's just too bad." Tifa stepped closer to her friend so that her face was practically touching his. She could feel his breath grow increasingly faster as it blew against her lips.

She took her fist and jammed it into his arm.

"You didn't think I would really kiss you, did you?" Tifa laughed.

Taro regained his senses, and directed his attention to the window.

"Tifa...there's something i've been meaning to tell you," Taro said, suddenly serious.

"Ok, shoot," Tifa replied, worried that she may have actually hurt his feelings.

"I...I umm...I" Taro began, returning his gaze to Tifa. He then took her in his arms so he would not have to look at her directly, "Tifa, I--"

Just then there was a knock on the door. The knob began to turn in its place and then there was a moment's pause.

"Hey...I know you're mad but at least listen to what I have to say..." Tifa turned to look at the person standing in her doorway.

It was Cloud.

*****to be continued****


	2. That's Just the Alcohol Talking

Tifa's eyes widened to see a five-foot-seven Cloud standing in her doorway, an expression of great distaste planted upon his face. Taro, sensing the tension that had now come over her released his grip upon her waist and took a few steps back towards the window.

Tifa turned towards the kitchen and walked over to the sink, "Thanks for keeping me company, Taro. But I really should be getting to work on these dishes and I'm sure you wouldn't want to stick around for that."

"Y-yeah. I should be heading home anyways. It was nice seeing you again." Taro glanced uneasily towards the door, "If you need anything, I'm just around the corner."

Tifa could hear his footsteps make their way to the door, pause, and then fade away as Taro headed down the street.

It was just the three of them now.

Cloud.

Tifa.

And the bitter silence that lay between them.

The sink turned on, and Tifa began to busy herself with washing what was left of the food on her plate, but no matter how hard she tried, it just wouldn't wash off. Soon she had become too preoccupied to notice that Cloud was no longer standing in the doorway.

"Tifa,"

Tifa froze. Where had the voice come from? It sounded like it was right behind her.

As curious as she was, she refused to even look at him.

"I know…I know you're mad," he said, taking a step closer, "but at least listen to what I have to say."

"Yeah, I'm listening." Tifa closed her eyes as they began to water up. No matter how much she didn't want to forgive him, something inside of her was telling her just the opposite. She could feel herself surrendering to that gut feeling, and she hated it. Had she really become that weak?

"The reason I sent Vincent to—" At that moment, Tifa's cellphone rang.

Giving out a long sigh, she brushed her hands off on her shirt and flipped open her phone.

"Hey, it's Yuffie! Long time no talk. Cid just finished picking up everyone on his ship and we're heading on over there. We'll be at the 7th Heaven soon, kay? Bye!" Before she could even reply, there was a click on the other end and the line went dead. _Soon? When was that? _Tifa let out another sigh.Yuffie never bothered to go into the specifics when it came to these sorts of things.

_Wait…Yuffie's coming? And whoa whoa whoa what did she mean by "'We'll' be there"?_

Tifa glanced towards the clock. Six-fourty. She then remembered Barret Saying something about seven thirty…

Cloud watched as Tifa's expression went from upset to panicky. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"It's just that we have fourty minutes before…" Tifa paused and directed her attention away from the clock and towards Cloud, "I'm still mad you know. But right now, I have other things to worry about. Yuffie just called and she said everyone will be here in fourty minutes."

Cloud cocked an eyebrow at her, "So…you're saying that you're temporarily not mad at me because…" he paused and looked around the room filled with boxes, "you need my help." A grin began to form at the tips of his mouth. "Well I guess I could—" before he could finish his sentence, Tifa shoved a box into his arms.

"Yeah that sounds pretty accurate," She shot him a grin "Just make sure you don't mess anything up."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tifa collapsed on the couch. They still had ten minutes before everyone arrived, and somewhere in the process of unpacking all the boxes of alcoholic beverages, Tifa and Cloud had decided to have a drink.

Perhaps this was all part of his plan for making her forget about how angry she was with him. If it was, well, then it sure as hell worked.

Cloud was sitting on the couch across from her, looking particularly fascinated in the pillow lying next to him. It was in the shape of a cloud.

_Oh crap._ Tifa thought to herself as she watched him as he examined it. She had bought that pillow thinking of Cloud and ever since, she slept with it every night. It had acted as his substitute and provided her with comfort throughout her lonely days. _What if he notices? _

Tifa stared open-mouthed as Cloud's expression grew dubious.

"Well it's not very comfortable," he commented positioning it underneath his head. _Wrong. It had to be the most comfortable thing in the world. _"And I must say…it's kinda ugly," he added. _No. It was perfect. _"The idea of the pillow itself is just silly. And look, it's falling apart," Cloud the corner of the pillow that was falling off and began to fiddle with it in his fingers.

A tear managed to escape from Tifa's eye, rolling down her cheek, and onto her leg. It could have just been the alcohol that was starting to kick in, or the fact that she felt she was breaking away from her friend, just as the pillow lay torn in his hands.

Cloud looked up to see Tifa shaking, tear after tear running down her face. He walked over to her, pillow in hand.

"You know," he began, sitting down next to her, "if you ask me, I don't think this pillow resembles me at all," he turned towards Tifa and smiled, "but I guess I can understand why you love this sad excuse for a pillow so much."

Tifa looked at Cloud in disbelief, "Pshh now you're the one that's being silly," she laughed, taking the pillow from his grasp and giving him a nice whack on the head.

"Oh really? Are you sure you're not just lying? Tifa Lockhart, you love me," his grin was even more defined now. He could hear knocking at the door, but ignored it.

"Now that's just the beer talking," she said getting up to go answer the door. It was now Seven thirty-five. It had to be them.

"Hmm I wouldn't be so sure of that," Cloud replied, grabbing Tifa around the waist, "I really do think—" Tifa didn't let him finish his sentence. Instead she jabbed him in the face with her arm.

"You're so drunk," she giggled working her way out of Cloud's arms, "just stay there, I need to go answer the door."

"Looks like there'll be no need for that."

"What are you—" Suddenly, Barret came crashing through her door.

"Sorry, but you weren't answering," he said, glancing from Tifa, to the arms that were around her waist, and then to the man who's hands they belonged.

"Tifa! Oh hey Cloud's here too! Well what are you doing, give us something to drink!" Cid exclaimed, "we'll be in the basement."

"Hello to you too Cid," Tifa said, smiling. She then remembered why Barret was giving Cloud such an uneasy glare. "Oh!" She gasped her face a deep shade of red, "Cloud!"


	3. The Bottle That Spins

"C-C-Cloud!" Tifa yelled, trying her best to conceal her inner joy, "Cloud, get the hell off of me!"

"Mmmmm…no…"

Tifa looked desperately towards Barret who was still standing there watching them while everyone else made their way down the stairs, laughing.

Before she even had to open her mouth, Barret was already walking towards the two, "How many?" he asked.

"What?" Tifa replied, confused.

"Beers."

"Oh. Hmmm let's see…maybe two?"

"Heh only two? It usually takes six or seven to get me this tipsy," Barret said laughing, "but anyways…Cloud, it's time to get up," after placing his insanely muscular arm around Cloud's waist, he launched his friend up onto his left shoulder and turned towards the basement steps, "he didn't do anything improper to you, did he, Tifa?"

"No need to worry what you saw was just about the worst of it," Tifa assured him, "you can go join the others I've got the drinks."

"Taro!" Tifa said, running over to hug her friend who had just entered through the front door, "I didn't think you were coming!"

"Well I saw a lot of people coming in just now so I thought it would be ok to drop by," he said, looking around the room.

"Well you're always welcome here. Everyone else is in the basement if you'd like to see them. It's been a long time for you too, hasn't it?"

"Yeah the last time I saw them you were all boarding Cid's airship," he replied.

"You were still so little then! And now look at you…" Tifa said, looking up into his eyes. She could feel herself lifting her hand up to touch his cheek but then she stopped before her fingers could make contact with his skin. _Oh man, what are you doing Tifa? You're in love with Cloud. Cloud. Cloud. Cloud. _

"Hey there miss, is 7th Heaven open for the night?"

Tifa jumped in shock as she turned to see a rather large group of people piling into her bar. "I…I don't know…" she glanced from Taro, to the group of people giving her encouraging smiles.

"Come on, our friend Mila here just got engaged and we need to through her a proper celebration!" One of the men yelled.

Tifa didn't know what to do. She had intended for this to be a private get together with her friends, but when a customer came to her in need she just couldn't refuse…

"Fine, fine." Tifa said, walking over to the counter. "But you're gonna have to wait 'til I serve my other customers first, ok?"

"It's ok we'll just be served along with the rest of 'em," she heard Barret say as he ascended the stairs ahead of the others, "no one told me there was going to be a party!"

"This'll be fun!" Yuffie exclaimed hopping over to greet a young man who was seated at the counter.

Cid and Barret made their way towards the counter as well, with Cait Sith and Red XIII following closely behind them. Vincent stood against the wall, observing the room filled with people. But where was Cloud?

"Hey Yuffie, where's Cloud?" Tifa asked, taking a beer off the shelf and handing it to a middle-aged man who was conversing busily with Cid.

"He's in the basement. After Barret set him down on the couch he was out cold ever since. You could pay him a visit you know," Yuffie said with a giggle.

And boy did she want to. But where had all that anger gone? Just a few hours ago she was able to hate him so easily…but now…now it was utterly impossible. If only she could see his face…

"Tifa? Tifa you're blushing," she could hear Yuffie say in the back of her mind, "And what exactly are you _doing_?"

"Huh? What" Tifa murmured, shaking herself out of her little trance, "what am I—" she turned to see herself handing a little boy a bottle of beer. From the looks of it, he wasn't the only kid to whom Tifa gave a beer to. There could have been at least three others walking around completely drunk. Oh boy.

"Maybe I should take over for a bit," Yuffie said, hopping over the counter, "you just go check on our friend Cloud," she gave Tifa a wink and turned her attention towards a man who had asked for another beer.

Tifa looked towards the basement door and smiled, but before she could take a step towards it, a hand grabbed her arm.

"Hey, could I talk to you for a sec?" she heard Taro say.

"Sure…" Tifa replied, giving the basement one last uneasy glance, "what's up?"

"Not here," Taro then led her past a small group of children who had fallen asleep, and towards the door. Along the way, she walked by Vincent, who just stared at her as she walked through the door. _What's up with him? Hmmm I wonder if he's having fun all by himself_.....

"Tifa, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you," Taro began, turning to face her, "I…I lo—"

Sensing the awkwardness of the moment, Tifa only wished to return to the bar even more.

"Listen, Taro I should—"

"....ve you"

"—probably—"

"Tifa,"

"—get back to—"

"I said,"

"—the customers…"

"I love you!"

_What?_

Tifa stood there, wide-eyed, looking up at the guy who just said the three magic words she's been waiting to hear all her life. But coming from anyone other than Cloud…it was meaningless.

"Hey Tiff!" Yuffie yelled, sticking her head through the doorway—startling the both of them, "come play this game with us!"

"Not now," Tifa sighed, keeping her attention on Taro.

"Well you have no say in the matter anyways," Yuffie said, taking Tifa's arm in her hands, "don't make me drag you in there."

"Fine, fine. Taro, we'll talk later, ok?"

Taro nodded.

*

"You're playing _spin the bottle_?" Tifa asked, looking down at the empty bottle of beer that lay at the center of the table. Everyone in the room cheered in response.

"Oh god am I the only one who's not completely drunk here?" Tifa said with a laugh, "ok, move over."

At the table there were only a few people Tifa didn't know there, but she could see Cid and Yuffie sitting directly across from her, and Taro on her right.

Yuffie tried to launch herself out of her chair, but instead fell onto the floor with a loud _thud_. So ninjas did have their moments, Tifa thought to herself. "Me first," Yuffie managed to say. Cid helped her to her feet, yet the whole process took nearly forever since he himself could barely tell where he was going.

"How about I go first," Taro offered, placing his hand on the bottle. He gave it a nice hard spin and let it do the rest. "Dammit," Tifa heard him mutter under his breath. The bottle was pointing to Yuffie, who had successfully gotten to her feet. Taro got up from his chair, flashed Tifa an uneasy glance and then walked over to Yuffie. Without even a moment of hesitation, Yuffie grabbed his neck and pulled his lips to hers. "My turn!"

Yuffie spun the bottle and watched as it pointed to a man standing in the far corner of the room. It was Vincent.

"I do not wish to partake in such events," he said, turning away.

"Oh well," Yuffie whispered, leaping over the table. Before Vincent could even do anything about it, she gave him a small peck on the cheek, "There ya go."

*

The game went on well into the night and for some strange reason, all the guys' bottles ended up pointing to Yuffie.

"Mind if I join?"

Tifa stiffened.

"Yeah of course! It's about time you woke up!" Yuffie said, pointing to the chair three away from hers.

Tifa turned to see Cloud taking the seat four away from hers.

_Oh man, it's my turn next. I swear if I get Yuffie too_...

Tifa took the bottle in her hands and gave it a spin and closed her eyes. After a few moments she could hear laughter from all sides. She looked at Cloud who was smiling along with the rest of the room.

"Red XIII?" she muttered to herself. _How does that even work?_

Tifa got out of her chair and made her way around the circle until she was standing right infront of her furry red companion. She bent down, trying to figure out how to approach such a situation….

She then felt a large wet object brushing mercilessly across her face.

"Oh boy," Tifa said, wiping her face in her hands.

"I could give you a bark or two if it makes you feel any better," Red XIII laughed.

"Cloud, it's your turn," Cid said, motioning towards the bottle.

Cloud placed his fingers over the bottle and glanced around the circle. Tifa could feel her face burning up as his eyes met hers.

Spin. Spin. Spin. Spin. Spin.

Spin. Spin. Spin. Spin.

Spin. Spin. Spin.

Spin. Spin.

Spin.

…

Tifa's heart sank as she saw the edge of the bottle point towards _Yuffie_.

Cloud got out of his seat and made his way around the circle.

Step. Step. Step.

Yuffie.

But he didn't stop there.

Step. Step. Step. Step.

All of a sudden, Tifa felt herself being lifted up out of her seat.

She could feel the touch of his arm around her waist,

his clasped firmly around hers,

the warmth of his embrace against her skin,

and his lips brushing softly against her own.

******to be continued*********

Note: I know this hasn't had a lot of Cloud it in so far but I promise you there will be! Hehe :)


End file.
